Ravenholm: A Survival Story
by Artoriasninja
Summary: Ravenholm is home to many survivors. Jack is just another man trying survive. Here's his story of Ravenholm. Rated T for violence.


Hey! I'm back finally! For REAL this time though. Listen this is my first story in a LONG time, so I am probably VERY rusty. Sorry for any stupid mistakes, and let me know what you think!

Gordon Freeman and Father Grigori aren't the only people in Ravenholm. It was home to many people, at one point. Now it's home to the survivors of the headcrabs. It's amazing how everything can slip away in an instant. How everything is burned to the ground by one attack. From the Combine. But from ashes, rises strength, and that is what fuels the few people left in Ravenholm to struggle harder to survive.

The sounds of zombies near. He is awoken by it, startled and grabbing the nearest thing to use as a weapon against the zombies. He grabs a shotgun, and fires everywhere, until he is sure they are dead. It's silent again. He reloads the shotgun with a box of shells on an end table nearby. His name, Jack. Jack Hughes. Jack sighes, grabbing his backpack, and putting it on. He's out of shotgun shells. _God-_ His thought is interrupted by the sound of voices. Just Father Grigori. Jack looks around, and sees him preaching and shooting zombies. What a strange man.  
"Alright, time to go scavenging." Jack says to himself. Some strange stuff happens in Ravenholm. Like buildings you've searched before, are suddenly filled with supplies well needed by a week has gone by. Strange things, they are.

Jack pulls out his map. It's been a week, so he erases all X's on the map. He decides to head to the apartment block, there's always something good there. He remembers the higher floors is actually a public safe zone for people, but lower floors are zombie infested. He puts his map away, and stands up. "Well, time to get going." He says to himself. He walks up to the front doorway, the door was busted open by zombies. He walks out and starts heading towards the apartment block. It was strangely uneventful for about two seconds. Then a few zombies emerge from a nearby ally from the trash. Jack ignores them. _T_ _oo slow to catch up, better not waste bullets. J_ ack thinks to himself. He keeps walking. He walks for about ten minutes, then hears Father Grigori above.  
"Hey Grigori!" Jack yells to him. Grigori looks down.  
"Ah! Jack! What-" Grigori is interrupted by the howl of a fast zombie. He makes a shot and a corpse falls a few meters ahead of Jack.  
"Sorry about that. How do you fare?"  
"Fine. Your traps in the South sector are failing, should probably fix them."  
"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, farewell Jack!" Grigori walks off, laughing like a madman.

Jack starts walking again, for about an hour, killing about 3 zombies in his way. _Only 2 shells left. I must use them wisely._ He thought to himself. He finally reaches the apartment block. Crows fly away as he approaches. They always do that. He enters the building. The lobby was actually powered. The lights were on. But zombies still remained. Jack pulled out his hatchet, which he got for his 16th birthday in his wilderness phase. A zombie approached from the right, and it howled a short grief-filled cry. Jack brings the hatchet down on the zombie's head/headcrab. Jack wondered what the proper terminology would be. He pulled the hatchet out of the headcrab head. Another approached on the right. It swings its claws at Jack. He ducks underneath, and slashes the headcrab right off. Jack ends up bringing the head off with the headcrab. The headcrab, still alive, leaps at Jack. He holds up the hatchet in front of it. It jumped on to Jack's hatchet. He tears the headcrab off. No more zombies remained in sight. He kept the hatchet out regardless. There's three hallways he can go to now. Straight, right, and left. He chooses right. There are several rooms in this corridor. There's also a staircase too, so he can get to the upper floors if needed. He checks all the rooms. No zombies, but about 30 shells for his shotgun. He stuffs 4 shells in his gun to bring it up to full, and takes the rest of the shells and put it in his pocket. Down to two corridors left.

This time he picks the left corridor. He searches all the rooms, and finds a pistol with 2 clips. The pistol holds 18, so he puts the two clips he found in his other pocket. The pistol was actually full when he found it. "Score!" Jack whispers to himself and smiles. He puts the pistol into a holster he found a few days ago. He put the holster on too. It clung to his side, tight. He also finds a pocket knife. He takes it with him, leaving it in his backpack. He starts down the corridor he hasn't searched yet. He opens the door to a room, and finds a TON of zombies. He closes it quickly and quietly, as to not get a herd on him. Jack assumes the rest are the same and leaves. Well he got what he needed. He started heading home, and started the trek back.

The walk back was mostly quiet. Except with the encounter of a few zombies, the streets of Ravenholm were strangely quiet. He took it for granted, but still was alert. He didn't trust how strangely quiet the streets were. He finally made it back to the apartment he's calling home. He goes to his room and drops his backpack off there. He goes into the storage room and grabs the rolled up chicken wire fence he found some time ago. He started laying it out after putting the door back. Jack has thought about this, he plans to have an automated gate that opens with a button. It may be ambitious, but he can do it.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I know the loot respawn was cheesy, but the story would end really soon because running out of loot. So, this is my new story I will continue this soon. Leave a like and a review and tell me what you think! Artorias signing off!


End file.
